It Started With A Bet
by Ilovebunniesxx
Summary: Mavis enters her new school not expecting the things that are going to happen to her there. She becomes the president of the classical music club and gets herself into something else... AU ! "I suck at summaries" RNR prettey please :*
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**A/N: ahem. you will experience a lot of OOC comma AU**

** AND**

** "This is fan fiction anything can happen" ^w^**

**disclaimer: some events and situations are depicted from 'heartstrings'/**

* * *

Mavis POV

I stepped out of my limo and walked the front parch of the unfamiliar school.

*sigh I hope I'll be able to fit in...

Actually I already miss my old school.

I hope they have a music club here… what am I thinking, of course they will, after all this is the best school in Fiore...

I head towards the building, face to the ground and mind preoccupied with thoughts.

I bumped into something, a lamp-post maybe,

but lamp-posts aren't this soft

ugh...its not a lamppost its a person.

"s-sorry I'm so sorry" I say between apologetic bows. The person -who I now notice, a handsome black-haired guy around my

age -ignores me and walks away.

I climb-up the stairs and following the signs I reach the principal's office. I knock on the door.

"come in" an old and mature voice says from behind the door

I turn the door-knob and open the door. A room with almost everything sparkling greets me.

"if I'm not mistaken, you are Mavis ne?" the principal, master 'Hades Purehito' (his name on the name plate) says.

"yes master hades" I say

"your father send you here ne? good friend he is"

My father and he were childhood best friends. Both of them became millionaires and Master Purehito decided to construct a huge school only for the rich. My father also being one of the most important Trustee of this school.

"yes" I smile

"you liked this school ne?"

"I've not seen most of it yet" I say

"Its a pleasure having you here dear. I heard you play the piano...ne?"

I nod and smile.

"you can go now darling or you'll be late"

I move out of the office. "see you Purehito-san"

* * *

I slowly climb up the stair-case and head towards the counter.

"How may I help you?" a tall woman sitting in the counter asks.

"can I have my schedule?"

"name please"

"Mavis Vermillion"

She searches through the records on her computer.

"Here you go Mavis-sama" she says handing me a sheet of paper.

"Thank you" I say and glance at my schedule.

'Chemistry' wow great. (Cue the sarcasm)

I walk towards the classroom. I'm obviously late as when I reach there the teacher is in between a lecture. I face-palm and walk into the class. Everyone stares at me.

"we've got a new student" the teacher says flatly, pausing her explanation.

"introduce yourself"

I walk to the spot near her.

"I-I'm Mavis Vermillion a student of … a-former-student-of Tenrou academy"

I mentally slap myself.

"and I'm your chemistry teacher, Jenny Real light. Call me Jenny" Jenny says. She's a young women…26 or 27 maybe…. I can't help but notice her big boobs and tiny waist, I also see a couple of guys staring at her...

"Let's search a seat for Mavis…"

"Mavis you have to sit with a boy. All the girl's seats are occupied… lets see…. Go sit with Natsu" She points at a seat near a salmon-haired boy who's grinning wide at me, I smile back. He seems friendly.

I walk towards him and take my seat.

"Natsu, please help Mavis. And don't disturb her"

"hai" Natsu says.

"we're learning...electronic configo" Natsu says turning to me.

I take my book out. "which page?"

"I don't know... I've been busy drawing my masterpiece" He says.

"what masterpiece" I say curiously.

"ha! this" Natsu says proudly opening a page in his book.

I take a peek and burst into laughter. A troll sketch of miss Jenny with moustache and... I leave the rest for you to imagine.

"hm... expected results" Natsu says grinning.

"ahem" the teacher indicates towards us.

"sorry" I mouth. Miss Jenny looks away and continues.

"Zeref tell me how you can arrange electrons in a Carbon atom ?" Miss Jenny asks

The guy I bumped into earlier gets up from his seat and answers.

"oh wonderful Zeref!" the teacher exclaims with a blush on her cheek.

"is it me or is she blushing" I mumble to Natsu.

"Can't expect less from Zeref" Natsu says and smirks at Zeref.

"I get it. He's one of those hearthrob type eh?"

"guess so. you'll always find a girl or two behind him"

"I bumped into him earlier and he completely ignored me"

"he-"

"ahem" the teacher says we quickly look towards her.

"now lets move on... please go to the next page you see the diagram of a hydrogen atom..." she continues.

I search through the book for the particular page. Natsu too takes the page out once I found it.

the teacher teaches and from time to time I laugh at Natsu's jokes.

* * *

We hear the bell ring.

"bye Natsu!" I smile at the first friend I've made in this school.

"see ya" He smirks and goes out of the class.

I move out of my seat and check my schedule.

I'm free, I was freagin' hungry anyway. Where was the cafeteria again?

I climb down the stairs and wander round the place. This school is pretty big.

"etto can you help me I'm sort-of lost" I say to a blonde who walked by.

"oh hi you're new I guess"

"yeah. please tell me the way to the cafe"

"you're right next to it." she muses pointing at the large hall near-by.

"oh I didn't notice. thanks!" I say and walk towards the cafe door.

I sort-of thought this was the activity center or something.

* * *

I hum happily as I walk the cafeteria floor. yummy smell of food.

"A cheese burger with extra cheese" I say to the waiter.

"please wait" the waiter says.

I smile. I look around the cafe its big almost like a restaurant well _almost _except for fancy curtains hanging around.

I look at the students enjoying, having their food and chatting I can't help but somehow feel lonely.

Then I notice a guy sleeping on a table.

The table has a lot by that I mean ALOT of flowers,letters and choco.

A girl while blushing comes near the table and leaves a bouquet with a small red letter on it.

"here's your order Ma'am" the waiter arrives with a double cheese hamburger.

"Arigatou!~ and please call me Mavis."

"hai Mavis-sama"

"Don- never mind, thanks anyway"

The waiter bows and leaves dang I hate formality, got that trait from mum I guess. She treats our maids like her friends, I must say it makes things a whole lot comfortable.

I finish my burger and wipe my fingers with a tissue.

Just as I get-up the bell rings.

I walk towards the exit, I turn to look at the guy who was sleeping there Yep still sleeping there, lazy-head.

I head towards the table he's sleeping at.

"um excuse me? bell has rung" I say I don't receive a reply so I say a little more loudly

"YOU'LL BE LATE"

after receiving no reply I shake him slightly.

He stirs and I smirk victoriously.

He slowly turns his head towards me ... I twitch its ...Zepef!

"What!?" he says groggily " if you're hear to put one more of those stupid confession letters- go ahead!" with this he sleeps again.

It takes awhile for me to absorb what he just said

"WHAT THE HECK! I'M NOT HERE FOR THAT!" I burst.

"what do you want" he asks groggily.

"I just wanted to inform you that the bell has rung. So you won't miss any class" I say politely.

"ok then thank you for your concern" he mumbles.

"but I have no class right now"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Green Undies (this is not what you think it is)

"Mph pfai font phu phhh anf thenf-"

"I don't understand pillow talk" Mum interupts my tragic pillow talk, smilling,

I turn my head slowly, facing her now.

"I'm not going to _that_ school again" I say and blow up my cheeks and scrunch-up my eyebrows at the memory.

* * *

~Falshback~

"...but I have no class now" He ends.

He then turns his head.

After a while he turns back, takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, sitting up.

"Lost my sleep" he concludes.

He then raises an eyebrow at me. "why are you still here?"

Yeah why am I still here?

I scrunch-up my brows and turn my heels to leave. Just when I take my first step... some fucking yoghurt or whatever on the floor makes me slip and I fall. Everything was like slow-motion. Just before my face hit the floor Zepef grabs my hand somehow.

"thank—WHOA!" He leaves it. Before I'm even stable he leaves it, my face hits the floor.

Everyone in the room looks at me. They satrt whispering.

"Your dress" SATAN whispers to me.

I quickly get up. Held my head high, march out of there. My face heated up.

The rest of the day I flunked every class that had that ,THAT GUY.

I passed him after "college english"

did I imagine it or did he mouth "green undies" to me!?

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"MUM PaLEASE" I beg as I sit up straight on my be holding a pillow on my lap.

My mum who was sitting beside me, looks like she's having a hard time trying not to smile.

She clears her throat.

"you've got to be strong dear, Overcome these by not running away but facing them" she give me a pat and nods.

"facing them how?-going and telling him that my undies where turquoise and not green?"

I say and slump myself into the pillow I was clutching onto.

"They were green-"

"MOM!"

* * *

Third person POV (particularly no-ones)

"Zeref you're creeping me out..." Gray states as he walks toward him with a cup of capuccino.

"Thanks" Zeref mutters as he takes the cup.

Zeref was there, strumming Strings on his Guitar but his eyes spoke that he was thinking of something else, a smug smirk lingered on his lips. Until Gray came that is, with his guitar and everything.

Natsu, not too far away was playing the drums . He paused and turned to look at Gray.  
"Hey Ice-brain! bring me a cup too" He said.

"Go bring some yourself, pinky" Gray shot back

"Don't wanna" Natsu said simply shrugging.

"Then don't drink!" Gray shouted back.

"How hard is it to bring a cup of coffee Stripper!" Natsu said getting up from the drum-seat (A/N : I dunno wat that is called -_-)

Natsu and Gray continued to bicker. Zeref only smirked and drank his coffee.

The door pushed open

"Hey guys I-" Gajeel stopped and sweat dropped when he saw the condition.

Natsu and Gray had already started punching each other, while Zeref sat there drinking his coffee, smirking creepily, his mind somewhere else.

"Zeref you look gay, Natsu-Gray ,I'll call Erza" Gajeel said sighing.

This seemed to have some effect. Natsu and Gray turned to face Gajeel while Gray held Natsu's collar and Natsu's held Gray's.

"Did you say Erza?" Natsu said his eyebrows raised.

"Heh! eraser-head's scared! you peed in your pants?: Gray mocked.

"you are too" Gajeel pointed out.

"Shut-up! metal head." Gray shouted.

"I agree with Metal head" Natsu shouted. "I didn't pee my pants" He muttered

"Tsk, guys stop!" Gajeel said tiredly.

"Guys" Zeref said walking up to them smiling.

"Did you know that green underwear are actually worn?"

All of them turned to look at Zeref.

* * *

**~x~**

**A/N: Sorry its so short. And Typos :P **


End file.
